


Ganking a witch gone....right?

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Basically a toddler, Fluff, I am one step towards Hell, M/M, Or going-to smut, Or no smut, Slight smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Imagine your best friend, or should I say, the person you love, getting turned into a toddler. How would you feel?How would Dean feel?Also, imagine underestimating a witch."Well...I would say you totally deserved that."The story of Toddler!Cas with the hunters.In which Dean got a surprised in the end.





	Ganking a witch gone....right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm back with another fic. Long story cut short, Cas is a friggin' toddler. I LOVE myself some baby Cas fanfiction and... realised it was kinda lacking. Or I'm just bad at searching.  
> But, yeah, decided to write one of my own. Again, all my work are done only by me. I apologize of the mistakes and crappy writing, but I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Bolded italic words are flashbacks/memories/reminiscing.

"Cas, drop it."

 

He pouted and hugged the brand new teddy bear instead. The teddy bear was huge. _No._ Enormous. Maybe that's a little overexaggerated, but the bear was almost half the size bigger than the poor child.

 

"Cas."

 

Said person frowned instead. His lips started to wobble a little. Tears were forming and it took Dean almost everything to not pick the kid up and hug him, peppering him with kisses.

 

"Castiel." Dean started.

 

"No!" Cas started to whine and stomp his feet. His grip on the teddy bear tightened, nearly choking it. If the bear was alive, Dean knew it would be dead by now.

 

"Oh, no. Don't you dare." He growled.

 

He realised it was a wrong move when Cas' eyes widened in fear and tears started to flow down freely. He bit his lip and shoved his face into the teddy bear, hiding the tears and silent sobs. The fact that Cas did that hurt Dean more than he had expected.

 

"Aw...Cas." Dean whispered. He stepped forward and tried to pick Cas up. To his dismay, Cas flinched and took a step back instead. He shook his head and ran off the opposite direction, dropping the huge bear on the ground.

 

Dean cursed and quickly chased after the baby angel.

⚓⚓⚓

 

"Ah... You're finally back."

 

"What the...fuck?" Dean swore in confusion. If that's even possible. He looked at Sam and noticed that he was carrying Cas, while the angel had his arms around his little brother's neck.

 

"You were with Cas all along and you didn't bother answering my calls or texts?" Dean raised his voice.

 

"No."

 

"The hell Sammy? I thought I'd lost him!" he shouted.

 

Cas winced and hugged Sam even tighter. Sam glared at his brother, silently telling him to keep his volume down.

 

"So?" Dean tapped his feet and folded his arms, demanding for answers and explanations.

 

"So," he sighed, "Cas flew back here."

 

Before Dean could interrupt, Sam continued. "And he was crying."

 

Out of all the reaction Sam expected, this wasn't one of them. Dean sneered.

 

"The Angel of the Lord is crying over a teddy bear. Awesome."

 

Sam almost flipped when he felt more tears coming from Cas.

 

"If Cas sends you back to hell, I would say you deserve that." Sam snapped.

 

"Right." Dean walked behind Sam to peek at Cas.

 

"Hey..." he whispered.

 

Cas looked up, his blue eyes brimming bright while his cheeks jewelled with tears.

 

"Ca-"

 

Before he could even complete his sentence, Cas spat at Dean's face.

 

Sam snorted. Cas turned away and leaned his head underneath of Sam's chin. The hunter swore he could feel Cas smirk in triumph.

 

"Well...I would say you totally deserved that, Dean."

⚓⚓⚓

 

**_"Dean, look out!" Sam shouted in horror. The witch they were hunting turned out to be stronger than expected. They underestimated her strength due to her age and physiques. Who would have thought a wrinkly old woman could leap the buildings._ **

 

**_"Shit." Dean quickly shot the witch, unsurprisingly missing his target._ **

 

**_Suddenly, he felt an invisible force grabbing his neck, making him unable to breathe. He dropped his gun and tried to shout for his brother to kill the witch, but nothing came out._ **

 

**_Just as he was about to black out, he saw a bright light. His lips quirked up knowing who managed to save his ass again._ **

 

**_"Dean?" the angel grabbed and shook his shoulders._ **

 

**_"Dean...?" he started to sound worried when Dean did not respond._ **

 

**_"Dean!"_ **

 

"DEE!!!"

 

Dean shot up and reached out for the gun he kept underneath his pillow. However, when he blinked again, he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him.

 

He sighed.

 

"It's just you."

 

Cas nodded, his black messy hair flopping along. "Bweak...fast." He said in a squeaky but determined voice.

 

"Aights." Just as he was about to stand up, Cas smacked him in the face with a brown bag.

 

Then he heard a soft gasp.

 

"Oh no. Sowwy..."

 

"Shit, it's okay. I'm okay." Dean quickly responded.

 

"Uhn."

 

"So...what did you get me?"

 

Cas perked up and smiled widely. Dean almost melted right there.

 

" Is burger! Wif...wif chicken. And...'nan... Banana?"

 

"Tomato, Cas. Not banana." Sam chuckled.

 

Dean frowned and gave Sam a questioning look. How the hell did tomato become banana?

 

"I bought bananas along the way." he explained.

 

"Oh."

 

"Dee gon' eat food?" Cas started.

 

"Yeah. Where's yours?"

 

Cas tilted his head. Dean answered by wiggling the brown bag.

 

"Me dun need food Dee."

 

Dean shook his head and carried Cas. "If you need to poop and pee, you definitely need food."

 

The angel giggled. "Poopy!"

 

"Yeah poopy."

⚓⚓⚓

 

Sam flipped open another book and started reading for a cure. It has almost been a week, and he was practically drowning in those books, but he still hasn’t found a cure for Cas.

 

Speaking of Cas, he looked up from the books to search for the baby angel. He smiled when he saw Cas rolling around the sofa, clearly feeling bored. The angel was wearing a white onesie with light blue polka dots. He had a matching pair of fuzzy socks on to keep himself warm.

 

"Hey, Cas." he called out.

 

Cas stopped rolling around and whined. His butt was facing towards Sam, and Sam can't help but laugh.

 

"What ya up to?"

 

"Is bored." he mumbled against the couch.

 

"Do you have memories from your time as an adult?"

 

"'m not big."

 

"Okay, so what do you remember?"

 

Cas wiggled his butt in an attempt to sit, but he couldn't, so he decided to just plop down. "Dee hurt. Dee no...no 'espond."

 

_That was after he ganked the witch._

 

"Can you remember who hurt Dean?"

 

"'itch!"

 

Sam frowned, not understanding what Cas just blabbered.

 

"'itch hurt Dee. 'itch bad."

 

_Oh._

 

"Do you-"

 

"No." Cas shook his head, knowing what Sam was about to ask.

 

Sam sighed. So that was the last thing Cas remembered.

 

"'itch has bwack sow."

 

_The witch has a black soul._

 

The hunter immediately stood up to find another book in the bunker shelves. He sworn he had seen something about witches with black souls. And it wasn't good. It was definitely bad. When he finally found it, he started flipping through the pages frantically. His eyes started scanning the sentences and bolded words until he saw, _'Demonic Magic.'_

 

He cursed. He started reading the information and data under that header. Then he frowned.

 

"Hey Cas? C'mere."

 

Cas groaned and slid down the couch. He padded his way towards Sam and stopped. "Up." he demanded while pouting.

 

Sam shook his head and smiled fondly. He picked Cas up by the armpits and placed the angel on his lap. Said angel immediately snuggled into the warmth of the hunter. However, he was quickly interrupted when Sam asked him another question.

 

"Do you remember how the soul looks like?"

 

When Cas whined and turned his face away, Sam bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Then he shook his head, reminding himself that this was important.

 

"Cas?"

 

The angel hid his face into the gap between the buttons from Sam's flannel.

 

"Caaasssssss." Sam chuckled. He heard the angel harrumph.

 

"I'll give you cookies-and-cream ice cream if you answer me." he continued.

 

Cas immediately pulled out from his 'perfect hiding spot' and puffed up his cheeks. "'m lis'ning."

 

"Do you remember how the soul looks like?" the hunter repeated his question.

 

"Bwig!" Cas exclaimed, gesturing with his arms.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Ugwy!"

 

Sam almost sputtered. " _Ugly?"_

 

"Uh huh. 'nan has 'orns!" he placed both his index finger on his head, mimicking a horn.

 

The hunter took the book and pointed at the picture. "Like this?"

 

"Uhn."

 

The hunter bit his lips. Not a good news, yet a good news. They finally found who was the witch, but she was already dead. He looked at Cas apologetically. Dude may not be able to change back if they couldn't find a cure. Sam sighed. He's got _more_ work to do.

⚓⚓⚓

 

"I guess it's just you and me, buddy."

 

Cas grinned, a little too maniacally for his age, which made Dean shivered.

 

"We pway?"

 

"No."

 

The angel's smile immediately dropped. "Why?" he whined.

 

"'Cause baby, we're gonna read a book together."

 

Cas squealed and flew around the bunker's library for books. Meanwhile, Dean walked towards the kitchen to make PB&J and juices in an attempt to distract himself from this _reality._ Apparently, he was stuck with a miniature version of the angel. The angel he fell for since Purgatory. Dean groaned. He wasn't gonna tell Cas, or anyone, about his feelings. But what if Cas got stuck in this form forever? He would be an easier target for the angels, demons and even the monsters. He would be vulnerable, and those S.O.B would take full advantage of that fact.

 

He clicked his tongue. However, the distant sound of Cas' wings fluttering happily made him smile.

xx

 

" _'When he reached her bedside, he knelt down and finally kissed his one true love. Aurora's eyes fluttered op_ \- EN!?" Dean gasp.

 

Cas smacked the hunter's cheeks, an indication that he wanted to know the ending.

 

"Sorry." he cleared his throat and continued. "'- _fluttered open, and she smiled. The spell was broken.'"_ Then he skimmed through the remaining parts before muttering, " _'Oh I just love happy endings.'"_

 

The angel giggled. "Again!"

 

"What the fuck, no."

 

"Langwuage!" Cas' eye widened.

 

"What the _frick,_ " Dean frowned. "Do you have any comments on this book? Because I do."

 

Cas pursed out his lips, thinking. Then he shook his head.

 

"Okay," Dean slammed the book shut, "So the prince kissed the princess without permission."

 

" _Without_ permission." he repeated to create an emphasis.

 

"Uhn. No ask!"

 

"Like... Isn't that almost like raping? Kiss-rape."

Cas made a disapproving sound, almost like, _"That's not in the dictionary."_

 

"Doing something, to someone, without permission, is bad. Right?"

 

The angel nodded.

 

"So the prince is bad!"

 

"Bad pwince!" Cas mimicked.

 

"And he kiss-raped the...the sleeping lady."

 

Cas frowned. "Waped."

 

"What an asshole!" Dean shouted. "I mean, you don't go around kissing someone who's asleep."

 

"Is bad." the angel nodded.

 

Dean groaned. At the moment, he decided that Disney books were a no-no for the angel. He didn't want to taint the angel's innocent mind. Then he chuckled. _Innocent._

 

**_"I have a question."_ **

 

**_"Sure you do." Dean rolled his eyes._ **

 

**_Cas tilted his head in a questioning manner. "I don't-"_ **

 

**_"What is it?"_ **

 

**_The angel harrumph and looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't ask. Since it irritates you."_ **

 

**_"Aww Cas." the hunter deadpanned._ **

 

**_But curiosity got the better of Castiel. "It is necessary to wear undergarments?"_ **

 

**_Dean frowned. What kinda question was that. Was it a rhetorical question? Was he supposed to answer?_ **

 

**_"Dean?"_ **

 

**_Oh, he was._ **

 

**_"Yeah, of course. What the hell?"_ **

 

**_Cas sighed. "But it's so troublesome. I'm gonna have to take them off anyway. So what's the point?"_ **

 

**_"Dude."_ **

 

**_"Then, what's the point of wearing clothes? We'll have to take them off too." Cas jutted out his lower lips._ **

 

**_Dean squinted his eyes. "Are you messing with me, or is this a real question."_ **

 

**_"Why do we have to wear two layers of clothing?"_ **

 

**_"Wow Cas. Ask your Father."_ **

 

**_"We just need one layer to cover our genitalia."_ **

 

**_"Oh, oh so you'd rather go commando." Dean bitched-face._ **

 

**_"Wouldn't you?" Dean did not catch the small smirk forming on Cas' face. "It would be easier to rip off the clothes and get started on sexual intercourse."_ **

 

**_Dean almost choked, on nothing. "Wha-"_ **

 

**_"A fly is gonna get in, Dean."_ **

 

**_The hunter immediately shut his mouth. "You-" He could feel heat raising to his face._ **

 

**_Then, the angel chuckled. "I was just messing with you."_ **

 

**_This time, Dean didn't miss the crinkles formed at the corner of Cas' eyes. His eyes were glowing slightly, and the side of his mouth was curved up, showing a genuine smile._ **

 

**_The hunter couldn't help but stare. He was falling for the angel all over again._ **

 

"Hey, Cas?"

 

"Uhn?"

 

"Will you remember anything after this?"

 

Cas tilted his head, frowning.

 

Dean almost sobbed. That gesture was so _familiar._

 

He pulled Cas tighter towards himself and gave a small peck on the angel's forehead. His free arm was now clutching the hems of Castiel's oversized bee hoodie.

 

"I miss you."

 

Feeling a wave of sadness, Cas hugged Dean, hoping it would comfort his hun- best friend.

 

"Ish okay."

 

"Come back."

 

_Come back to me._

 

"We need you."

 

_I need you._

 

"Ish okay, Dee."

 

They stayed in that position for nearly 5minutes before they were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bunker's door being slammed open.

 

"Hey! So get this," the door slammed shut, "turns out I found a spell to lift the curse."

 

"But," the sound of the footsteps were nearing, "we have to wait till the next full moon,"

 

"Which is in-"

 

" _Asshole!_ " Cas pouted.

 

Dean sputtered.

 

"Wha-" Sam froze, mouth gaping. "Did you just say, _asshole_?"

 

"Uhn, asshole!" the angel giggled instead.

 

Sam immediately glared at his older brother.

 

Dean had the guts to look sheepish. Then he mumbled weakly, "Son of a bitch."

 

_Looks like I've tainted the angel after all._

⚓⚓⚓

 

**_"Dean!" Cas shook his best friend's shoulder roughly. "Open your eyes." he begged._ **

 

**_Sam tapped him on the shoulder, squeezing them. "He's okay. He just fainted."_ **

 

**_The angel whimpered._ **

 

**_"C'mon. We'll carry him to the impala and let him rest."_ **

 

**_"Go. I'll clean-proof this room in case there's more hex bags. I'll meet you in the motel."_ **

 

**_The younger hunter nodded and hauled his brother up, leaving the angel in the dead witch's room._ **

 

**_After they've left, Cas started roaming around. Checking under the bed, inside the closet, above the door, inside the wall, everywhere. After searching for almost an hour, and burning a few hex bags, he decided that it was enough. Then he remembered, the witch. He sighed._ **

 

**_Maybe he could just burn her into crisps._ **

 

**_Just as he was reaching out to her, she opened her eyes. Wide. Her eyes turned inkish black while she grinned. "Stupid angel. I'm not that easy."_ **

 

**_Castiel flinched and backed away. He felt fear. He was afraid of this witch. "How-"_ **

 

**_The witch immediately shot up and pushed him towards the wall, palm on his forehead. "It would be easier to see."_ **

 

**_Bunch of memories started flooding through his head, making him scream in agony. It hurts. The memory hurts too. Then everything stopped. Castiel opened his eyes and glared. "You."_ **

 

**_"Yes, me."_ **

 

**_"But you're-"_ **

 

**_"Demon, remember? And now, no one's gonna live to tell this tale."_ **

 

**_She started chanting. At that moment, Castiel realised three things._ **

 

**_One, he might die. More so in this weakened state._ **

 

**_Two, he may be able to kill her._ **

 

**_Three, both can happen._ **

 

**_And he chose the last option._ **

 

**_His wings started to flare up, eyes glowing brightly._ **

 

**_"It's either you or me, Demon."_ **

⚓⚓⚓

 

"Its gotta be me, Sam."

 

"But, Dean."

 

"Please," he bit his lower lips, "I owe him this much."

 

Instead of arguing, Sam agreed. He would have repeated the whole speech about Dean not owing Cas anything, but he knew it would be fruitless.

 

"Okay. We have a few hours left. If the spell works, Cas will be back. All we gotta do get Cas' blood and chant the spell. Easy."

 

"Finally. I still can't believe a spell that could shrink an angel has such an easy counter-spell."

 

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "I'm actually gonna miss him."

 

"Well, take a picture. It lasts longer."

 

And Sam did exactly that.

⚓⚓⚓

 

Few minutes left and they lost the damned angel.

 

What happened you ask? So, they decided to give Cas a bath before changing him back. As they were drying him with a towel, he started flapping his wings excitedly, and disappeared. _Like whoosh._ No trace of the baby angel. 

 

It has been 15 minutes and they still couldn’t locate him.

 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean growled.

 

“We’re left with less than 5 minutes to do the ritual.” Sam reminded while searching for the angel in high places.

 

The older hunter cursed. Just then, he spotted a movement underneath the couch and immediately jumped towards that black lump. Sam screamed, surprised. Had it not been a serious situation, Dean would have laughed vigorously.

 

“Got’cha!” he grabbed the angel by his bum.

 

The angel squealed loudly, giggling in protest when Dean tickled him. _In frustration._

 

“What was that for?” he asked as he smacked Cas’ butt.

 

Instead of answering, Cas pouted and walked away. He grabbed his boxers, wore them, and sat down. “Witual?” he asked.

 

That got the hunters’ attention. “Oh yeah,” they said in unison.

 

Sam set up the candles and book, while Dean took a small bowl and a knife. He gently took Cas’ arm and whispered, “This will hurt.”

 

Cas nodded. He knew.

 

But he can’t help the soft whimper when Dean pushed the knife into his flesh.

 

“Sorry,” Dean cleaned the wound and covered it with a yellow plaster, “Stay here.”

 

He stood up and walked towards the candles and book.

 

“1 more minute.” Sam announced.

 

They were counting down the minute when suddenly Cas moved. He crawled his way towards Dean and demanded to be carried.

 

“No, no Cas.”

 

Cas whined. He started pulling on Dean jeans, a desperate attempt for the hunter’s attention.

 

“Cas, I need to-“

 

“Dean, now!” Sam shouted.

 

The hunter immediately dipped his finger into the small bowl of blood and lit the candle directly on his blood-covered finger. He chanted in Latin and blew the candled when he was done.

 

Before he could even check if _his_ angel was back, Cas wrapped his tiny wings around the hunter. Dean’s terrified screamed was muffled as he tried to grab the angel. He could hear his brother’s snort in the background.

 

_Very helpful._

 

“Ca-“

 

Then there was a bright light engulfing the angel. Dean immediately closed his eyes to avoid being blinded. He felt the weight on him getting heavier and he found himself losing balance. With a loud thud, he landed on the floor. When he opened his eyes, he got lost in a pair of pale blue eyes that were so intense. The eyes bore messages of, _happiness, relieved, love, and… lust?_

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

His breath hitched. “Ca-” before he could even complete his sentence, he felt lips on his. It tasted like cinnamon, mixed with slight honey. He wanted to chase for more, but Cas sat up.

 

“I hope that wasn’t considered kiss-rape.” Cas smirked.

 

The hunter flushed. “You-”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Upon hearing that, Dean smiled shyly. “You son of a bitch.”

 

“And I love you too.” Cas smiled, eyes crinkling. He bent down to nuzzle his nose against the hunter.

 

Dean giggled, softly. His eyes were tearing up. “You sap.”

 

Someone cleared their throat. “Sorry…to break ya’ll up but,” Sam made exaggerated hand movements while avoiding eye contact with the angel and his brother, “You know what. I’ll go to my room and blast some music.”

 

With that, he left that area.

 

They looked at each other, and laughed.

 

“I actually forgot about Sam.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Hate to admit this, but, me too.” Dean grinned, his emerald eyes glistening. Feeling slightly confident, Cas leaned down and pecked the hunter on the lips again. Dean then took that opportunity to grab a handful of Cas’ firm ass.

 

And, oh, how he loved the way Cas reacted. The angel gasped and smirk against Dean’s lips.

 

“Don’t say it.” Dean said between kisses.

 

Cas tugged the short blonde hair and grinded against the hunter, feeling the other’s member hardening. He slid up to nibble Dean’s ears.

 

“I told you,” he whispered when he felt Dean pulling off his boxers, “extra layers were unnecessary.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Gladly.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed.  
> If anyone’s wondering about the witch, I don’t really have answers. I made it up, but it went kinda like, a witch died and became a demon, continued with dark magic blabla, so she was kinda WAAYYY stronger. Cas knew her because… because he knew her? Okay I’m so sorry. I was kinda more focused on Cas and Dean’s story so I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY TO THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING ABOUT THE WITCH. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the mistakes. Comment your thoughts below I hope ya’ll will read more of my fanfictions soon! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ http://introvertedaces.tumblr.com/ (main)  
> @ https://twicethesin.tumblr.com/ (spam)  
>  You can find my other works on my spam too! (Not a lot, really)


End file.
